Uninvited
by V. Lovett
Summary: Há semanas ele morava no sótão. Rosalie só o queria longe do seu teto, dos seus ouvidos, da sua vida! Não queria que se aproximasse tanto de um canto seu que ninguém havia chegado antes. Rosalie x Alistair.


**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

Leiam e depois vocês digam se eu sou retardada por postar esse ship ou não q

**Capítulo 1: Primeiros contatos**

O barulho no sótão estava acabando com a sua paciência e cansando sua beleza havia duas semanas. Toda vez que punha os seus pés no quarto podia ouvir o barulho abafado de passos vindo do teto – e sua audição de vampiro mil vezes melhorada ainda fazia o favor de aumentar o ruído. Desde que os sons começaram não conseguia permanecer no quarto, mesmo quando Emmett insistia. Não se sentia bem sabendo que _alguém _estava morando ali em cima. Sentia-se desconfortável e _exposta_.

Já conversara com Emmett sobre querer expulsá-lo de lá à força, mas toda vez que tocava nesse assunto os ruídos se intensificavam – sinal que o hóspede desagradável conseguia ouvir tudo o que falavam. Finalmente desistiu e resolveu recorrer à Carlisle, que lhe respondeu com um sorriso bondoso dizendo "Ele irá embora quando estiver preparado". Então _quando _que ele estaria preparado? Já odiara o fato ter visitas de todas as partes do mundo em sua casa, imagine uma visita que resolveu se hospedar mais um tempinho no seu sótão e não tinha prazo para sair!

Já estava ficando ridículo.

O hóspede não se alimentava ou se comunicava com ninguém exceto Carlisle. Também não via a luz do sol ou fazia outra coisa se não caminhar pelo sótão. Imaginava o por quê dele querer permanecer naquele lugar por tanto tempo. Às vezes se pegava imaginando aqueles filmes antigos, onde vampiros dormiam em caixões, não saíam ao sol e seduziam pobres donzelas à entrar em seu castelo para em seguida dominá-las e tomar seu sangue. Em seguida, ria de se mesma por estar lendo romances de mais.

Era estranha a maneira que preocupava com o visitante e ao mesmo tempo queria mata-lo. Não vira Carlisle levando nenhum tipo de comida à ele, se questionava quanto tempo ele aguentaria ficar sem alimento e manter a mente sã. Poderia a qualquer hora se enfurecer e tentar atacar à pequena Reneesme! Ou seu corpo se tornaria pedra e ele cairia num sono profundo de quase-morte. Não se importava de qualquer maneira, o queria fora dali. E era nisso que pensava enquanto olhava fixamente para o teto do seu quarto.

Quando foi preparar o almoço de Reneesme – ato que já estava se acostumando e lhe trazia muito prazer, tinha que admitir, dividia a tarefa de preparar comida humana com Esme e era uma das poucas coisas em sua nova rotina "pós-casamento" que lhe distraía tanto – viu a oportunidade perfeita quando Carlisle se aproximou da cozinha com um sorriso no rosto.

- Que cheiro maravilhoso, eu poderia até sentir fome se pudesse comer! – disse com um humor negro que não lhe era habitual.

Rosalie ignorou a piada e lhe disse diretamente.

- Precisamos conversar.

- Sou todo ouvidos. – respondeu enquanto puxava uma cadeira para se sentar perto do balcão.

Ela suspirou longamente antes de começar.

- Não quero mais aquele cara no sótão. – falou diretamente lhe olhando nos olhos enquanto cortava uma cenoura.

Foi a vez dele suspirar.

- Rosalie, já conversamos sobre isso. Alistair é... diferente.

- Diferente! – ela gritou, cortando o último pedaço com tanta força que a faca se enterrou na tábua. – E daí que ele é diferente? Hospedamos dezessete pessoas diferentes na nossa casa semana passada e todas já foram embora, _menos _ele. Não vejo o que há de errado com esse homem, só sei que não o quero mais andando no meu teto!

Carlisle podia sentir a fúria que Rosalie emanava e seus olhos fumegando de raiva. Muitas coisas a irritavam, mas poucas a deixavam tão furiosa. Perguntava-se se era possível que ela tenha sido transformada durante uma TPM, que faria que o seu humor ficasse eternamente instável. Era ridículo pensar nisso, mas realmente ponderava esta teoria.

Limpou a garganta para retomar a palavra.

- Alistair é um velho amigo. Não posso simplesmente expulsá-lo da minha casa. O que posso fazer se ele prefere um lugar isolado como o sótão...

- Isso é ridículo. _Ninguém _gosta de viver isolado num sótão. – respondeu tentando retirar a faca encrava na tábua.

- Como eu disse, ele é _diferente..._

Com um tacada só, ela conseguiu retirar a faca do pedaço de maneira, levantando-a ameaçadoramente enquanto encarava Carlisle. Antes que ela pudesse abrir a boca para argumentar, ele acrescentou:

- Por que não vai _você _perguntar por ele? Já que está tão incomodada.

Ela apertou os olhos e bufou, como se Carlisle houvesse contado uma piada muito ruim. Ele soltou uma risada contida quando percebeu que ela não iria responder. Apostava um século de sua vida que Rosalie não subiria até o sótão para conversar com Alistair. Era orgulhosa e teimosa de mais para isso.

Ela se concentrou em terminar a sua tarefa, não deixando que Carlisle estragasse a sua diversão. Mas não pôde evitar ficar pensativa. Não perderia nada ao tentar ir ao sótão conversar com o visitante, mas o mesmo tempo tinha receio e um certo medo de sua reação. Não se alimentava à uma semana, sabia como poderia ficar a mente de um vampiro faminto. Além do próprio receio pelo desconhecido, não sabia como era a personalidade do vampiro e se era naturalmente perigoso ou sabe-se lá o quê. Estava com medo, vergonha e uma sensação estranha que não sabia se era boa ou ruim.

Mais uma vez se pegou pensando nos filmes sobre Drácula e outros vampiros europeus.

A ideia era tão ridícula que quase a fez rir. Tratou de tirar esses pensamentos insanos da cabeça antes que Edward tivesse mais um motivo para perturbá-la.

Não percebeu quando Carlisle a deixou sozinha. Deveria tê-lo perturbado mais com a ideia de expulsar o visitante, mas sabia que o médico não cederia tão facilmente. Mais tarde voltaria em seu escritório para terminar a conversa. Agora estava muito ocupada em terminar a maravilhosa comida de sua sobrinha.

Assim que terminou, soltou um suspiro de satisfação desejando ser humana para poder apreciar sua obra. Sabendo ser impossível, arrumou o prato em uma bandeja para levar pessoalmente à Resneesme e seguiu rumo à sala, onde sabia que a sobrinha estava assistindo desenhos na TV.

Encontrou com Alice no meio do corredor, que andava com movimentos leves, quase flutuando. Estampava um sorriso maroto em seu rosto, maior que o habitual. Ignoraria a baixinha, não fosse pelo que ela lhe disse:

- Sabe, Rosalie, não custa nada tentar...

Ela congelou na mesma hora, travando o seu corpo contra a bandeja e um arrepio percorreu toda a sua espinha enquanto ouvia as palavras de Alice. O que ela queria dizer?

- Não entendi, Alice...

- Acho que entendeu sim, Rosie. Você sabe, eu vejo as coisas, mas não necessariamente o que vai acontecer, e sim o que _pode _acontecer. Neste caso, eu acho que você deveria tentar.

- Mas...

- Exatamente _isso _que está na sua cabeça. – ela lhe deu um sorriso suspeito e rumou para o caminho oposto enquanto flutuava.

Essas palavras a deixaram um tanto perturbada. Então Alice _viu _que Rosalie acabaria falando com o hóspede mais cedo ou mais tarde e estava lhe indicando justamente isso. Ela estava certa que não queria vê-lo, mas depois do aviso de Alice ela realmente começou a ponderar o contrário. _O que eu tenho a perder indo lá? É só um cara que mora no sótão_. Ela pensou sentindo o estômago embrulhar como raramente acontecia. Era conhecida por sua audácia, e sua atitude apontava o contrário.

Seus pensamentos estavam tão confusos que nem prestou atenção na festa de Reneesme ao receber a sua comida. Bella lhe agradeceu, notando o estado da loira que estava estranhamente desatenta. Rosalie nem ao menos se ofereceu a dar comida à Reneesme! A outra simplesmente montou o prato para a sobrinha e retirou-se sem dizer uma palavra.

Rosalie agradeceu mentalmente por Edward não está na sala e lhe fazer perguntar incômodas sobre os seus pensamentos. Tinha uma sensação esquisita e não estava gostando nenhum pouco. Subiu as escadas para o segundo andar automaticamente, virou o corredor e se pôs a encarar a porta que dava para o sótão.

Não tinha nada a perder indo falar com ele. Estava sendo dramática. _Fresca_, como Emmett adorava dizer. Ridículo, não era uma fresca. Encararia seu problema face à face, como adultos. Não havia nada de mais nisso, aquele frio no estômago poderia ser ignorado.

Segurou a maçaneta e suspirou, até finalmente abrir a pesada porta, que dava para outra escada em um corredor sem luz.

Entrou no corredor fechando a porta instintivamente atrás de si, deixando o ambiente com uma pesada e sufocante escuridão. Mesmo com sua visão de vampiro, pouco enxergava naquele breu.

Avançou as escadas torcendo o nariz para o cheiro de mofo. Deu-se conta que estivera naquele cômodo pouquíssimas vezes. Não era o lugar mais apropriado para uma mulher como ela ficar perambulando. A casa não era antiga mas as escadas rangiam à cada passo, lembrando-se cada vez mais dos filmes de terror sobre vampiros. _Que coisa mais idiota, eu sou uma vampira! _Se alertava à todo momento. Engoliu a seco quando percebeu que as escadas acabaram e havia chegado ao sótão.

Limpou a garganta o mais alto possível, na esperança que alguém ouvisse.

- Olá? – começou quando viu que ninguém se pronunciaria.

Por um momento, pensou estar falando sozinha quando uma voz aveludada e fria chegou aos seus ouvidos:

- Quem está aí? – ele respondeu. A loira notou o forte sotaque britânico que ele carregava. – Você não é Carlisle.

- Não, sou Rosalie. – ela respondeu pacientemente – Por que não sai da sombra para podermos conversar? – realmente, o fato dele se ocultar na parte mais obscura do recinto estava a deixando nervosa. Se ele se mantivesse num raio de dois metros já conseguiria enxergar o seu rosto, mas por enquanto só via o breu. Ao mesmo tempo estava relutante, não sabia se queria tanto assim que ele chegasse perto.

- Não há motivos, posso ouvi-la perfeitamente daqui. – ele lhe respondeu, o sotaque pomposo britânico inundando os seus ouvidos

- Eu realmente prefiro _ver _com quem estou falando, senhor...

- Alistair. – ele acrescentou.

- Isso, Alistair. Agora, será que dá para fazer o imenso _favor _de aparecer para que eu possa conversar... – disse já sem tanta paciência.

A voz ficou quieta por alguns segundo antes de continuar, com uma risada fraca.

- Entendo. Você é aquela que fica dizendo que quer me expulsar daqui...

Se Rosalie pudesse corar, estaria corada agora com o atrevimento em suas palavras. Pisou forte, irritada. Odiava ser acusada, mesmo sabendo que ele estava certo.

- É, sou eu. Então vamos direto ao assunto: quando você pretende sair daqui?

A voz novamente se silenciou, não dando nenhum indício de onde poderia estar. Ele poderia estar à sua frente, ou ao seu lado, ou até mesmo atrás de si, mais perto do que ela imaginava. Não fazia ideia.

- Eu... não sei se quero. – disse com evidente relutância. Quase... medo?

Rosalie de certa forma se tranquilizou ao sentir que ele estava com medo assim como ela.

Com esse sentimento, ela insistiu:

- Você não pode ficar aqui para sempre, até porque não se alimentou! Não vi Carlisle lhe trazendo nada, vai acabar morrendo de sede ou sei lá! – ela argumentou – Até quando pretende viver assim? Mesmo os andarilhos solitários não vivem isolados por tanto tempo.

- É complicado. – respondeu simplesmente.

- Ok! Não vai me dizer nada então? – desafiou.

Não soube o que esperar depois, mas quando ouviu passos contra o assoalho de madeira, um sentimento de pânico inesperado de apossou do seu corpo. Sentiu o estômago dar várias cambalhotas, com uma sensação de ansiedade e relutância.

Sem saber que atitude tomar, virou-se o mais rápido possível e desceu as escadas, abrindo a porta rapidamente e trancando atrás de si quando se viu fora.

Não sabia o que tinha sido isso, mas preferia não sentir de novo.

**N/a: **Não sei o que me levou a realmente escrever isso e postar. Eu tive essa ideia faz algum tempo, quando eu terminei de ler Amanhecer. A ideia meio que se perdeu mas to tentando resgastar o que me lembro. Enfim, ideia insana, ship crack, fandom trágico, prevejo nenhum leitor xD.

Por isso, leitor, se você realmente leu essa fic e curtiu, deixe um review prfv :3


End file.
